Mi Dulce Obsesion
by Lien-Cullen-Potter
Summary: Respondiendo al reto "Amigo Invisible" Lorcan descubre que el objeto de su dulce obsesion esta enamorado de otra persona que no le corresponde asi que toma la desicion de enamorarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Mi dulce Obsesión… Lily.**

Siempre había creído que jamás me enamoraría, que mi vida sería siempre solitaria, porque a decir verdad con la única persona que me entiendo es con mi hermana Lyssa, solo por esa extraña habilidad de sentir lo que ella y viceversa.

Siempre pensé que mi vida sería así de no ser porque gracias a mi madre conocí a un ángel… Lily Luna Potter… La menor de los Potter, un año menor que yo, pelirroja, ojos cafés, de Gryffindor… ¿Ya saben cuál es? Pues sí, esa misma… pero el problema es que me ve como su mejor amigo, al mismo nivel que su primo Hugo.

Pero bueno, todos (hasta mi madre) dicen que cuando me gusta algo me obsesiono con ello, no lo creía hasta que descubrí una mañana que sabía todo sobre Lily, excepto algo, su fijación por Scorpius Malfoy. Esa mañana cuando fuimos a la casa de los Potter me sentí feliz por ver a Lily, la encontré en la sala con Hugo llorando en su hombro. Me acerqué silenciosamente para preguntarle por qué lloraba, cuando entre sollozos dijo que amaba demasiado a Scorpius y le dolía que él la viera nada mas como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento sentí que me fallaron las piernas. Volví por donde vine, estaba a punto de salir por la red flu cuando sentí que me agarraban por el hombro. Al darme la vuelta vi a mi hermana.

— Lorcan… ¿Estas bien? — preguntó preocupada, y con ganas de llorar.

— No… Lyssa, hablamos después… Yo… No… Quiero salir de aquí ¿vale? — le dije sin saber muy bien que decir.

— En casa hablamos… Y ¡Por Merlín déjate de esta ridícula depresión que me vas a hacer llorar! — me dijo al fin un poco hastiada.

— Lo intentaré…— respondí por fin dándole un fuerte abrazo. Y cuando me encontré entre los brazos de mi hermana, me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Después de eso, cuando mi hermana y mamá llegaron a la casa fueron directas a mi habitación. Les tuve que contar todo y bajo un juramento inquebrantable las hice prometer que no le dirían nada a nadie. Mi único consuelo era que dentro de dos días iríamos a empezar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y entraría ya en mi sexto año. Y como prefecto, ¡Ja! Qué ironía, yo que casi nunca estudio, aunque siempre apruebo, este año demostrare que siempre se puede ser el rebelde del grupo pero no por eso hay que ser el burro del colegio.

**Dos días después…**

Y aquí estamos, en el andén 9 y ¾ frente al gran expreso que nos llevará al colegio.

— ¡Lorcan! — Y ahí viene corriendo mi ángel Lily—. Lorcan… Hasta que te logré alcanzar… ¿Cómo estas? — me pregunta entre jadeos.

— Bien peque, ¿Dónde están Hugo y tus hermanos? — pregunté al no ver a los típicos guardaespaldas de Lily.

— En el tren, vi a Lyssa hace rato así que te vine a buscar. Vamos, que esta vez te sientas conmigo y con Hugo…— dijo entre risas mientras yo ponía cara de sufrimiento —. Hay ya… Quita esa cara que esta vez no nos la pasaremos hablando de cómics. Te lo prometo…— _Pobre__ de mí si lo hacen_, pensé con un poco de recelo.

Entramos en el tren antes de que arrancara dándonos tiempo de despedirnos de nuestros padres. Cuando íbamos caminando para el vagón vimos que venía Scorpius de la mano de Roxanne, instintivamente volteé a ver a Lily para ver como una sombra de tristeza cubría sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Cuando llegamos al vagón fui testigo de cómo Lily hacía uso de su mascara mas fría para mantener la compostura, hasta que poco a poco volvió a ser la misma chica, sólo que un poco más apagada.

En ese momento tomé una resolución. Conquistaría a cualquier costo a Lily Luna Potter Weasley...

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer y disculparme… agradecer por sus reviews y a los que me agregaron en alertas y favoritos; a los que me leen en el anonimato… bueno solo digo que me comente para saber que piensan y que debo mejorar… me tengo que disculpar por la tardanza… pero soy ama de casa, esposa, madre, medico y casi no tengo tiempo aunque esto no es excusa… **

**Bueno les dejo el capi… que lo disfruten…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia… ^^**

Capitulo 2: Plan "A"

-¿No es mas facil decirle?- pregunto la aguafiesta de mi hermanita.

-No, no lo es.- le argumente yo con toda certeza.

-Oh… claro… ¿Y jugar al admirador secreto si?- dijo ella con claro sarcasmo en la voz.

-Ese es el plan "A", ¿A que chica no le gusta las notas romanticas?- pregunte con un poco de dudas en la voz; y yendo al grano ¿como le oculto mis sentimientos a ella? Es totalmente imposible.

-¡JA!... yo lo odiaria, eso significaria que el chico en cuestion es un completo ¡COBARDE!- grito lo ultimo viendome directo a los ojos, mientras a mi me corria un gran escalofrio.

No le pude decir nada mas ya que se dio la media vuelta y se fue de la biblioteca bajo la molesta mirada de la bibliotecaria; me concentre en el libro de poesia que tenia, pero al rato me di cuenta que seria inutil ya que nunca lograria sacar algo unico como ella. Asi que me toca poner algo romantico de mi propia inspiracion; despues de media hora pensando se me vino algo a la mente, rapidamente tome un pergamino y me puse a escribir.

"_Tu indiferencia aumenta mi deseo,_

_Cierro los ojos yo por olvidarte,_

_Y cuando mas procuro no mirarte,_

_Mas cierro los ojos, mas te quiero._

_SL."_

Asi quedo y no es tan anonima ¿No? Ok ahora el problema es entregarlo a su dueña aunque tal vez no. Sali rápidamente de la biblioteca y empeze a buscar a Hugo Weasley, lo encontré al final cuando salía de la torre Griffindor.

-Oye Hugo…- lo llame y el pelirrojo volteo y empezó a buscar con la mirada quien lo llamaba hasta que me identifico.

-Hola Lorcan, ¿Querias algo urgente? Es que Lily me esta esperando y sabes como se pone si alguien la hace esperar es que ella es tan ella que a veces da mucho miedo y bueno no quiero problemas…-

-Wow, espera, respira…-¿Cómo alguien puede hablar tanto sin respirar?- Solo quiero saber que clase te toca ahorita.-

-Pociones- contesto simplemente.- Bueno si eso es todo… Cuidate…-dijo lo ultimo corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos y dejándome a mi con un frio en los huesos al pensar que me toca entrar en los territorios de… Severus Snape… ¿Por qué de todo el profesorado me toca el? ¡Merlin! Bueno Lorcan, te toca, me dije a mi mismo para darme animos; me encamine con paso firme hacia uno de los salones de Snape; mientras iba pensando como haría mi siguiente movimiento cuando Lily consiguiera esta nota.

Al llegar a las grandes puertas de madera, tome aire profundamente y entre silenciosamente, lance un simple hechizo para ubicar el asiento de Lily, la pequeña lucesita revoloteo por casi todos los pupitres hasta detenerse en uno de los primeros, los mas cercanos al escritorio, ¡Por las cejotas de Merlin!. Mientras mas me iba acercando mas miedo me iba dando, cuando llegue al pupitre saque el pergamino, lo doble por la mitad y escribi al frente "Lily Potter" lo estaba guardando en el cajón que había debajo del pupitre cuando una voz fría me asusto por completo.

-Espero que tenga un buen motivo para estar aquí… señor Scarmander…- me voltee lentamente para comprobar que aquella voz pertenecía a Snape.

-Bu-bueno… yo… yo voy… yo estaba…- ¡oh por Merlin! No podía ni articular una frase decente.

-Señor Scarmander, hoy me siento feliz por motivo que a usted no le incumben, asi que marchese, pero lo veo en mi despacho mañana después de clases… ¡LARGUESE!- dijo con voz tan fría lo cual solo pude asentir y salir del salón, sentí como me fallaban las piernas y rogue no derrumbarme estando dentro del salón todavía, bueno… ¿No fuentan malo o si?.

Me dirijia hacia el gran comedor cuando me encontré a Lily y su hermano James.

-Lorcan, vente vamos a jugar una pequeña partida de Quiddich…-me dijo James mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Hola a ti también James, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte y ¿Tu como estas?-le dije con todo el sarcasmo que puede tener una persona, Lily se empezó a reir pero James me miraba con mala cara- Disclpa James pero voy a comer algo.-le dije con sinceridad, todo esto de Snape me había abierto el apetito.

-Bueno… ¿Te acompaño Lorcan?- me pregunto Lily en voz baja.

-Si tu quieres peque.- le dije con un sonrisa made in Lorcan.

-Bueno vayan ustedes a comer; la cuidas eh- dijo con tono burlon pero en sus ojos se notaba la seriedad con la que se caracterizaba.

-Claro y cuidate- le dije igual de serio.

Cuando Lily y yo entramos al gran comedor nos sentamos en su mesa y yo me servi algo ligero.

-Lor… Lorcan ¿En que piensas?- pregunto sin nisiquiera mirarme.

- Que el postre de chocolate esta divino que James probablemente pierda que tengo que terminar el trabajo de astronomía en ti en que Snape esta loco que tengo que escribirle a mamá y otras cosas…-wow yo también puedo hablar sin respirar!

Lily se echo a reir ¿sera que entendió todo?

-En serio no te juntes mas con Hugo, no te entendí nada de nada…-dijo todavía riéndose… ufff salvado…-bueno mira la hora, tengo que ir a clases- se iba a despedir de mi con un beso en la mejilla, pero por un fallo de calculo yo voltee la cara al mismo tiempo y… ¡Oh-por-Merlin! ¡La estoy besando en la boca! Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lily… peque yo…- intente explicarme mientras me sonrojaba.

-Tranquilo Lorcan, no paso nada.- me dijo con una sonrisa- nos vemos luego.- se paro y se fue con su andar gracioso pero lindo.

Pase la tarde en las nubes, no atendí ni a las clases ni a las peleas de mi hermana, iba caminando después de mi ultima clase hacia mi torre cuando me consegui con un molesto Hugo y una imperactiva Lily.

-¡Lorcan mira!- me dijo enseñándome el pergamino donde yo había escrito la nota -¡me lo escribió Scorpius!-

-¿¡QUE!- casi grite- ¿Qué te lo hace pensar?- le pregunte con calma ya que Hugo me estaba viendo raro.

-Cuando entre en el salón, vi que había un trozo de pergamino en el cajón de mi escritorio y que alguien tratándolo de meter había volcado un poquito de agua que tenia ahí, casi no se entendía la ultima línea pero de la firma entendí fue la "S"… ¡Mira!- la revise y efectivamente solo se notaba la "S"… Oh por Merlin y ¿Ahora quien podrá ayudarme?

Continuara…

**Bueno, el capi esta un poco mas largo, no se preocupen que no me tardare tanto y será mas largo; espero que tengan un feliz año que todos sus sueños se cumplan y que tengan mucha salud… cuídense mucho, ojala hayan disfrutado el capi, cualquier sugerencia o correciones me avisan… besos!**

**Lien…!**


End file.
